Casey Kasem
Kemal Amin "Casey" Kasem (April 27, 1932 - June 15, 2014) was an American actor, disc jockey, radio personality and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991) - Shaggy Rogers, Additional Voices *Battle of the Planets (1978) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1993) - Additional Voices *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1994) - Additional Voices *Cattanooga Cats (1969) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the Superfriends (1978) - Robin/'Dick Grayson' *Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1976) - Shaggy Rogers *Histeria! (1999) - Calgary Kasem (ep49) *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) - Additional Voices *Jabberjaw (1976) - Additional Voices *Jana of the Jungle (1978) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Shaggy Rogers (ep2) *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (1972) - Additional Voices *Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1978) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Colton Rogers *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969-1970) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980) - Shaggy Rogers *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2006-2008) - Uncle Albert *Skatebirds (1977) - Additional Voices *Super Friends (1973) - Robin/'Dick Grayson' *Super Friends (1980-1983) - Additional Voices *Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) - Robin/'Dick Grayson' *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Shaggy Rogers *The All New Superfriends Hour (1977-1978) - Robin/Dick Grayson *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972-1973) - Shaggy Rogers, Robin/Dick Grayson *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Shaggy Rogers *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Shaggy Rogers *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980-1981) - Shaggy Rogers *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Shaggy Rogers *The Scooby-Doo Show (1976-1978) - Shaggy Rogers, Dave Walton (ep25), Inspector Armandez (ep38), Mr. Bixby (ep33), Mr. Osbourne (ep21), Sheriff (ep24), Uncle Shagworthy (ep6) *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) - Robin/'Dick Grayson' *The World's Greatest Superfriends (1979) - Robin/'Dick Grayson' *The Transformers (1984-1986) - Cliffjumper *Tiny Toon Adventures (1991) - Flakey Fakem (ep62) *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (1973) - George (ep24), Herbie (ep33) *What's New, Mr. Magoo? (1977) - Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) - Shaggy Rogers *Yogi's Space Race (1978) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Package Shows' *The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) - Shaggy Rogers (Opening Sequence) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) - Shaggy Rogers *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) - Shaggy Rogers 'Movies' *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - Casey Kasem *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Wedding DJ *The Transformers: The Movie (1986) - Cliffjumper 'TV Specials' *Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1971) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - Shaggy Rogers, Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) - Shaggy Rogers *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) - Shaggy Rogers *The Bear Who Slept Through Christmas (1973) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) - Additional Voices *The Last of the Mohicans (1975) - Additional Voices *The Return of the King (1980) - Meriadoc Brandybuck Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Shaggy Rogers Video Games 'Video Games' *Scooby-Doo Mystery (1995) - Shaggy Rogers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Years active on this wiki: 1969-2013. *Kasem's signature sign-off was: "Keep your feet on the ground and keep reaching for the stars." Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors